


Figure Skating

by needssleep



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep
Summary: Kevin decides to impress Lee Juyeon when he truly has no idea what he's doing
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 33





	Figure Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Christmas and kept forgetting to post it so enjoy this winter oneshot featuring everyones favourite awkward ship, Jukev.

Fuck it’s cold. 

That’s all that was running through Kevin’s mind at that moment. It was really fucking cold. He really wished that he had listened to his mum as he left the house and put on his warmer jacket, but no fashion holds a much greater importance over the need for warmth. He rubbed his hands up and down the sides of his arms in an attempt to heat up but it was all in vain as another gust of icy wind forced his bangs off his forehead and the breath out of his lungs. Waiting in the queue for the pop up ice rink that had opened three days ago in minus five degree weather had not exactly been in his top priorities for that day but when Chanhee not so subtly hinted that a certain someone would be there he couldn’t help but drop all his plans to binge at least half of the Harry Potter movies and meet his friends outside the venue dressed only in jeans, a white turtle neck and a brown hoodie, beige beanie securely tugged over his ears and black gloves barely protecting his fingers from the artic winds. 

“And we’re in!” Chanhee came bounding over to him, Younghoon tripping over his feet as he tried to catch up with the very excited shorter boy. “I’ve already paid for the skates with Kevin’s card we just need to go get them and then ice skating time!”

“My card!” Kevin spluttered wanting so badly to smack Eric on the upside of the head as the younger snickered but also did not wish to lose his fingers to the cold. 

“Chanhee you forced me here why am I paying?”

“Because I didn’t force you.” Chanhee explained as if he was talking to a toddler, dragging Kevin into the ice rink so they could collect their skates. “I said one name and you came running. There was absolutely no force involved.”

“Your evil.”

“And you love me, there’s nothing you can do about it.” Chanhee shrugged innocently and turned to the server who looked at them patiently, telling him their shoe sizes and picking up the pair of skates that were quickly handed to him. They exchanged their shoes for the ice boots and walked over to the rows of benches to change.

“I hate that your right.” Kevin moaned. 

Skates finally on the group of four staggered over to the ice laughing loudly as they held each other’s arms and tried not to fall. Finally stepping onto the ice Kevin hesitated. He couldn’t skate for shit and the thought that should really have been at the forefront of his mind had not occurred to him until that moment. He really was not good at ice skating and of course being the amazing friends they were Eric, Younghoon and Chanhee had already skated away talking animatedly and not falling at all. Just as he began to work up the courage to turn away from the ice (because surely Chanhee couldn’t hurt him that badly if he explained why he left them) and walk back to their belongings a figure flew past him causing any thought of abandonment fly from his mind. 

A boy with navy blue hair and the widest grin he’d ever seen danced around the other people, elegantly flying across the ice two others following him with equal grace but Kevin only had eyes for the blue haired boy. To him Lee Juyeon was worth all his time and no one else truly mattered when he was near, all time seemed to cease. Okay enough of the cringe, but Kevin was well and truly whipped for Juyeon, completely and utterly smitten for the older boy. Juyeon was in his class and the definition of the perfect boy next door; amazing grades, an internationally renowned figure skater, beautiful smile and the kindest nature that was never restricted to anyone. And Juyeon quite literally was the perfect boy next door to Kevin, the two had been neighbours for almost four years three of which Kevin had been crushing on his taller classmate and only once had they exchanged words. But that one time was enough to Kevin to fall deep. 

A new found confidence flooding through him Kevin surged onto the ice, almost instantly regretting his decision when he legs began moving away from each other in a way that was most definitely not natural. Clinging onto the wall in a desperate attempt to avoid doing the splits and blocking out the sound of some teenage girls slyly giggling at him, Kevin reassured himself. It was okay. Totally okay that today may be the day that he either dies a gruesome ice skating related death or embarrasses himself in the only crush he’d ever had in his entire nineteen years of living. He’d committed, might as well get on with it. Either of the two options where bound to happen, and to be perfectly honest he would have preferred death over embarrassment but here goes nothing. 

He pushed off the wall and for a moment he was doing it, gliding across the ice without assistance and then he wasn’t. Arms flailing desperately, Kevin tried his best to control his movements but it seemed his legs really didn’t like him at all and crash! He was on the floor apologising to the person he had managed to knock over. 

“I’m so sorry I’m just totally shit at skating and panicked and then I fell, onto you, and it’s all a mistake I’m so sorry-“

“Before you say sorry again, it’s alright.” 

Kevin’s eyes flew up and grew to about four times their normal size. Lee Juyeon was standing over him looking both amused and concerned (if that was even possible, which clearly it was) as he offered a hand to Kevin who was still on the ice. 

“Do you need help?” Juyeon asked, making sure that his outstretched hand had been interpreted as a gesture of assistance. “Your butts going to get cold.”

If things could get any worse Kevin’s cheeks turned bright red. He took Juyeon’s hand, letting the other expertly pull him up and then very gracefully fell into his chest. Yup, it definitely could get worse because it just did.

Kevin let out another string of frantic apologies as he attempted to push himself off Juyeon but was held back when Juyeon grabbed his wrists to steady him. 

“I’ll help you.” Juyeon said simply before moving his hands from Kevin’s wrists to his palms and intertwining their fingers. “Have you ever been roller skating?” A shake of the head confirmed that Kevin had indeed never been roller skating. “Right well let’s try walking then, but instead of picking your feet up to move forward just bring them forward. When one foot comes forward the other moves out backwards and pushes you.”

Kevin blinked at Juyeon whose forte was clearly not explaining things even if he did skate everyday. Juyeon sighed and muttered to himself, trying to come up with a better way of helping Kevin. 

“Just follow me. I’ll guide you.”

And with that Juyeon started to skate backwards pulling Kevin with him, who did nothing to help except balance on his legs in a way that resembled a baby deer walking for the first time. They skated (well Juyeon pulled Kevin) with the rest of the crowd, following the clockwise motion of the other skaters until they reached the exit where Juyeon again helped Kevin off the ice and towards his belongings. 

“If you ever need help again, just ask me.” Juyeon said sheepishly, looking at his feet as he spoke. 

“What with ice skating or life?” Kevin answered. “Because if it’s latter expect to be seeing me every day.”

They laughed slightly but soon fell into awkward silence as Kevin attempted to take off his skates. 

“You know, your cute.”

Kevin choked when Juyeon said this and other’s eyes widen and his cheeks turned a deep burgundy, mouth gaping like a fish out of water as he searched for alternative words. 

“I mean you just- it’s not that your not cute you know, I didn’t mean to be forward, and you are cute and nice and funny and this is weird so I’m just going to go before I say something else that makes this more awkward-“

“If it helps,” Kevin interrupted Juyeon’s ranting, cheeks a similar shade of red, “I think your kinda cute too.”

Juyeon froze and looked at Kevin searching for some hidden meaning or lie but upon finding none grinned shyly. 

When the time slot finished and hoards of skaters came rushing into the waiting room fumbling around with their skates on, Chanhee, Eric and Younghoon found a very red Kevin waiting for them with three hot chocolates, a creepily bright smile and a slip of paper bearing an unfamiliar number between his fingers. Maybe in the end it had been a good idea to abandon their friend the moment they stepped on the ice and accepting the hot chocolates all their guilt of plotting with Juyeon’s friends against Kevin was gone, it had worked out after all.


End file.
